Tale as old as Time
by Samara88
Summary: Kurt is back in Lima for Thanksgiving, not sure if he should go back with Blaine after he cheated on him. Dave want to spend family time with his dad and little sister. Both boys decide to watch Beauty and The Beast. Their meeting changes their night and possible their future. Kurtofsky. Inspired by an idea from my beautiful wife.


It was a cold night in late November, and Kurt hugged himself in his coat, warming his hands with breath. He was not sure about gong out with Blaine that night, since the two boys didn't talk so much during their time apart, after they broke up.

Kurt still wasn't sure it was the right choice, but he decided to take courage and spend the evening with his former boyfriend, trying to see if some feelings were still there between them.

Blaine had no doubts, for what he said, as he called Kurt his soulmate over and over again, causing Kurt to drown in confusion and anxiety. What if Blaine was right, and Kurt just had to let go of Blaine bad behavior of the past, and be happy with him forever?

Kurt was a romantic, and he truly belived in love, that was for sure. Just now wasn't so sure the object of his affection was the right one.

When Blaine asked Kurt to go in one of the two cinemas in Lima, Ohio, to watch Beauty and the Beast together, Kurt accepted, scared that after coming back in New York there wouldn't be as much time as he would have like to spend with him. Plus, Beauty and the Beast was one of the favorite movies of Kurt's childhood, one that he watched often with his mother, full with sweet memories and romanticism, just as Kurt would want for a date.

Blaine arrived some minutes late, but didn't apologize, as this was usual during their years as boyfriends. He was dressed in yellow pants and a red coat, not the best in Kurt's mind, but he didn't complain as he kissed Blaine's cheek for greeting him.

"Thank you for inviting me, Blaine" said Kurt with a small smile, a little scared to sound too excited.

Blaine held his hand for a second, before letting it go, reminding himself that they weren't a couple anymore, and he was not supposed to do that.

"I'm so happy you decided to come Kurt. We'll have fun together, and if you want after we can grab something to eat, talk about old times, old friends… _us"._

Kurt was a little uncomfortable, knowing that all Blaine wanted was to be his boyfriend again, but kept for himself, trying to change subject and asking about Glee Club.

* * *

"You sure you'll stay until next week, right?" asked a little girl with blond ponytails, to a smiling Dave who couldn't help feeling happy to be with his dad and younger sister Claire for Thanksgiving. He missed them so much, and though he didn't have so much friends left in Lima he felt like coming home, where he belonged.

"I'm not going anywhere Claire, pinky promise" said Dave, while his sister grabbed his pinkie and shook it. "And now get yourself ready, or the movie will start without us".

Claire was very excited about going to see Beauty and the Beast with his older brother, and she ran up the stairs to her room to get dressed proprely. Dave knew she would like it, because he saw she had a Belle doll next to her bed, and a poster of the movie on the wall. His dad was also very glad to see Dave again, but preferred to let the two young siblings enjoy themselves without him.

"Don't let her eat too much trash food" said a concerned but amused Paul, and Dave couldn't stop his laugh. "Dad, I think you should say this to me too". Paul didn't asnwer to that, he knew it was true.

"I'm happy to see you home David".

They exchanged a brief hug, when Claire came downstairs, yelling that she was ready. She took her brother's hand and the two quickly went inside Dave's truck.

"You know", said Claire, with a naughty smile on her lips, "there will be a gay character in this movie."

Dave felt very comfortable knowing that his sexuality wasn't a problem for his sister, even if sometime was a little embarassaing, like when she asked if he had a boyfriend while he was with his friends at college, and was talking to her using speakerphone.

* * *

"We're lucky I already have tickets", said Blaine in low voice, getting a little too close to Kurt. "With this line, we would never make it." It was kind of true, thought Kurt, looking at the tons of people waiting: families with children, couples, groups of teenager girls. They went together to buy popcorns and drinks, but of course there was some time to wait too. Kurt was little worried that Blaine would start talking about their relationship, since he knew he was still not ready to give him an answer. So, while they were in line, he tried to talk about New York, and about Blaine's closer graduation from McKinely High School.

"Kurt, you thought about what I said last time on phone?"

The blue-eyed boy went silent, as he comfirmed to himself that Blaine didn't care much about anything he was saying. That was one of the things Kurt disliked about him: Blaine wasn't the type to consider other people's feelings, when his were also involved. Kurt never saw it coming when he followed him like a puppy dog at Dalton, but with time he soon realised how much Blaine loved the spotlight, and to be the center of everybody's attention. Kurt thought he could live with it at that time, but after Blaine cheated on him he wasn't sure he would be ready to deal with this side of his character.

"I… don't know what to say to that, Blaine. What about we enjoy our time tonight and let's see?"

Kurt couldn't wait for them to buy food and for the movie to start.

"But I can't be without you, Kurt. You want to be together as much as I do, you're just too scared to admit it yet, but it's there, you can't fool me". Blaine took a deep breath and looked at Kurt like a beat up puppy. "You're my soulmate".

Kurt just wanted to roll his eyes at that, and ask Blaine why he wasn't thinking about them being soulmates before jumping in bed with some stranger. He didn't say that just because he wouldn't want to ear again about how Blaine felt lonely at that time.

"Kurt?"

When a familiar voice called his name, Kurt turned around, to see the friendly smile of Dave Karofsky, together with a little girl. Kurt didn't see him for long time, and was surprised to meet him as much as the other boy.

"David? Oh my God, it's been so long!"

They greeted each other with a very short hug, and Kurt was very relieved that Dave interrupted his conversation with Blaine, who, by the way, didn't look as much as amused.

"Yes, I know! At least one year. How are you? Good to see you uhm… Blaine?"

Dave offered his hand to Blaine, who shook it a little annoyed.

"Yes. Good too see you too Karofsky".

Kurt tried to ignore Blaine's behavior.

"I'm good" he said "I'm back for Thanksgiving, but I'm actually living in New York, where I go to a school for dramatic arts. And you, David? How are things? And who is this young lady?" Kurt said, addressing Claire, that answered before Dave could. "I'm David's little sister, Claire".

"That's a nice name", Kurt said, smiling sweetly to the cheerful girl.

"Nice name for a pest" Dave laughed, caressing Claire's head "I'm very happy to hear about New York, Kurt. I remember you said something about wanting to live there" Dave said, sounding honestly glad. "I'm here to spend some family time too. I'll come back to Florida next week. I want atlethic scholarship."

Dave looked very shy, but never stopped smiling.

"That's amazing!"

Kurt was very proud of Dave. He remembered him being very broken after his suicide attempt, and even if they didn't keep in touch like they promised, things turned out good for him. He looked like a very fine young man. There was not fear in his eyes like it used to be, and Kurt thought that that, really, was the most amazing thing.

"We should go, Kurt, the movie will start soon." Blaine took Kurt by the arm. "Have a nice evening" he said to Dave and his sister.

"You will watch Beauty and the Beast? Us too!" Claire wanted to stay and talk little more, but everyone knew that Blaine was right about the movie starting soon.

"Yes" answered Kurt, "Have fun, you two". He felt like he would rather spend the night with them instead of Blaine, but still he followed is ex-boyfriend and soon found both their sits. He could see Dave's profile, as the boy and the little girl seated themselves in the left, while Kurt and Blaine where in the middle of the cinema room. The young men noticed each other, and smiled.

* * *

Claire was drinking her Cola, looking excited about the intro of the movie.

She whispered to Dave: "Was that the boy you had crush for? He's beautiful."

Dave was shaken by the comment. He thought that his sister would never remember that story. After his suicide attempt they became closer and closer, and Dave talked to her about stuff he couldn't tell even to his therapist. He described Kurt, and why he liked him at that time, about how proud and honest and brave he was, and how much he hurted him in the process of the acceptance of himself. Claire offered him the kind of support just a child could give, without judgement and bitterness, just as he needed at that time.

Remembering how he thought he loved Kurt once, was like a trip back in time to Dave, and gave him all kind of different emotions. The pain of rejection, the desire for the other boy, the freedom of being open about his feelings for the first time. It was bittersweet and very emotional, and even if Dave could never forget about all of this, he thought his sister would.

"That was long time ago, and yes, he's great."

Claire could not see Dave blushing, but there was still some sort of shyness about admitting another guy was attractive, expecially Kurt. _Old habits_ , Dave thought.

"His boyfriend looks strange though, don't you think? He dresses kind of funny, and his hair look fake."

Dave wanted to laugh out loud, but he just chuckled. He thought about that too. He was not the fashionable type, but Kurt clothes looked hot, while Blaine's just awkward.

"That's rude Claire" he said, but didn't sound convincing.

"True though."

* * *

Kurt found the movie to be very nice, a lot like the cartoon, and the addittions to the plot were very good made. The gay character, who was in love with Gaston, was a little too stereotyped, but it was still nice that he was there in the first place. He liked Belle's character, because even if she was a Disney princess she was strong, loved freedom, and wasn't taking any of Gaston's crap.

"I don't understand why bad guys have to be so hot. I would kind of enjoy the attention, if I were Belle".

Blaine's comment was hilarious in a kind of awkward way. Another thing that Kurt didn't like about Blaine was that it didn't matter how committed to their relationship he said he was, he never stopped pointing out the guys he thought were hot, in front of Kurt, like he was invisible. Though Kurt never thought it would end up with Blaine cheating on him, that attitude always reminded him of being Blaine's second choice from the very start.

"Gaston? Really? The guy is a dick."

Kurt laughed to himself, thinking about how Gaston remind him of Blaine somehow. Maybe because both of them loved the attentions very much. Maybe all this date thing was wrong in the first place.

Kurt looked at Dave, and he saw him talking to his sister. He was glad both of them looked like having a good time. Dave was more mature somehow, like he grew up all of a sudden. That confidence made him looking more handsome than before, when he was just a scared little boy.

"He's a hot dick."

 _No, this can't work,_ Kurt thought, but didn't know how to tell Blaine that it was over.

* * *

When movie was at its half, Claire became more excited, like something good was about to happened. Dave didn't know why, because the kiss was supposed to happen just at the end.

"This is my favorite song!"

Dave saw Belle and the Beast in the garden, more at ease with each other than before, when she started singing.

 _There's something sweet and almost kind_

 _But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

Dave didn't remember the song, but he was symphatizing with the Beast. He was in love with Belle, a girl so beautiful and brave, while he looked just like a wild animal. Of course he thought nobody was gonna love him, let alone her.

He thought Kurt would probably be enjoying the singing part, and he looked at him.

He met Kurt's eyes and blushed again, still glad nobody would notice. He felt his heart was beaiting faster.

* * *

 _And now he's dear and so I'm sure_

 _I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Kurt loved this song, he used to sing it with his mother, and now it reminded him of his old enemy and later friend, who was sitting not so far away from him. Like Belle said about the Beast, he knew there was something sweet about Dave, kind and shy, despite his appearence, that used so much to scare him, and his attutude. Like Beast, the real Dave was kind of trapped inside his body, not ready yet to come out. Kurt couldn't see it at that time, but later Dave was at Breadstix, taking out a gorilla mask with a shy smile and a box of chocolate in his hands. Blaine never made anything like that for Kurt, instead liked much better to sing some solos in front of a public.

Kurt would have loved to talk more to David, and learn more about the person he was now, and that thought kind of surprised him, in a very unexpected but not umpleasant kind of way.

* * *

 _She glanced this way, I thought I saw_

 _And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

Kurt was beautiful in a way that always made Dave get angry and aggressive like a douchebag, or sigh, like a little girl. It was unsettling, because even after all this time, looking at him made Dave feel like he has butterflies in his stomach. He thought that was over, he didn't think about Kurt all that much anymore, but now that he saw him, it was all coming back. How stupid he was, really.

He smiled with himself, kind of embarassed, at the thought that him and Kurt were very similar to Beauty and the Beast, except that they fell in love with each other at the end.

Dave was so bad to Kurt, to the point he could not forgive himself still, but Kurt was so forgiving to him during their brief time as friends, that Dave always felt like he was from another universe, a more loving, kind one. And he was beautiful, in all possible ways, and this kind side of him was maybe the most amazing part.

Kurt smiled again to him, and Dave felt like he was falling in his own fairytail. He forgot about Kurt's boyfriend next to him, and thought that maybe, just maybe, there was some alternative reality where him and Kurt could be together. Where they could kiss, hold hands, where he could cherish Kurt like he deserved, and wake up next to him. Oh, it would be good to live in that reality.

* * *

 _No, it can't be, I'll just ignore_

 _But then she's never looked at me that way before_

He didn't, didn't he?

Dave kept looking at Kurt's profile, remind himself about the smile the boy gave him some seconds ago.

What the fuck he was doing? That was just a movie, and Kurt had a boyfriend, and even if he hadn't, Kurt wouldn't think about Dave that way. It was stupid, but Dave couldn't stop his thoughts, his feelings.

"Your neck must hurt" said Claire, and Dave knew he was not as suble as he would liked to be.

* * *

 _New and a bit alarming_

 _Who'd have ever thought that this could be_

Kurt was totally thinking about Dave now, in a way that he never thought possible before, and it was happening in cinema, while he tried to reconnect with his old boyfriend. Watching a movie about a girl falling in love with a beast. The irony in this was almost funny.

Maybe he could ask Dave to drink something with him, as friends, and they would laugh at the similarity with their story and the one in the movie, together. That would clean his mind, and they would soon forget about it. But did Kurt want to forget?

Maybe Dave had a boyfriend too, who knows. Kurt would be happy for him, and just very little jealous.

Why jealous? What he was thinking?

It was seriously alarming, like Belle said in the song. Kurt didn't know what to do, didn't know what he _wanted_ to do. He looked again at Dave, and Dave was looking at him too. That gave Kurt shivers, and not in a bad way.

* * *

 _True, that he's no Prince Charming_

 _But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

Dave had his eyes on him, and Kurt couldn't look away. He was there, so close to him, but still too far away. He should have kept in touch with him, like he promised. He was bad friend, but with New York and NYADA he barely had time to speak to Rachel, and they lived together. Maybe he missed something good, a beautiful friendship, something more, he didn't know. Was it too late to find out? Kurt hoped not.

He didn't like Dave at school, to say at least, but he thought that the guy who confessed his love to him long ago was worth to be known. He could offer his hand to him this time, and maybe keep holding it, even if as nothing more than friends.

"What are you looking at, Kurt?" asked Blaine, finally noticing how Kurt was not really watching the movie. "You need bathroom?"

* * *

After the movie, Dave was disappointed to not find Kurt. Maybe he and his boyfriend decided to go somewhere else.

He wanted to say bye to him, maybe offer a coffee to both of them, but he had to admit it would have been awkward. He was not supposed to feel about Kurt that way, and for sure Blaine would not be happy about it. At this point Dave didn't want to cause trouble between them.

"You should write something to him, Dave" said a very sleepy Claire, with a yawn.

Dave still had Kurt's number, even if was not sure Kurt didn't change it. He could, yes, but should he?

"What could I possibly say to him?"

Dave was asking advise to his 12-years-old sister. He was at the point where he couldnt go back, the helpless boy with the big crush, again.

"Just that the movie was good and it also it was good seeing him. Things like that."

Dave thought about it. It would not sound too inappropriate, right?

* * *

Kurt entered his room, after saying goodnight to his dad and Carole. He told Blaine he was too sleepy to hang out, but the reality was that he still had to figure out how to tell the boy he was not in love with him anymore. It was as simply as that, and Kurt couldn't pretend any longer, for his and Blaine's sake. His love, his devotion, his passion… they were gone. Kurt could see himself and Blaine as friends, but anything more than that was a turn off.

With David though, it was different, Kurt felt different. Not like he was in love or even had a crush on the guy, but still he had the desire to see him again, talk to him, know him better. It could end in nothing, since they were far away and all, but also maybe not.

Kurt was lost in his thoughts about Dave and the movie, when he heard his phone's sound. He rolled his eyes, thinking it was Blaine, but gasped when he saw it was a message from David Karofsky.

His heart was beating so fast that thought he might explode.

" _Hey Kurt. It's Dave, in case you don't have my numer anymore. I don't know if this is still your number but it doesn't hurt to try, does it? Well, I just wanted to say that it was a very good surprise to see you tonight, and I'm really happy to hear that your dreams are coming true. I'm much better too. Maybe you would laugh at me for asking… but would you like to hang out this week and talk a little? I would like to hear more about you and New York. It's totally okay if you don't want, but if you have some free time call me, or text me, whatever. Blaine is also invited. Goodnight Kurt._

 _Ps: You two liked the movie? My sister loved it, and I have to admit I liked it very much too."_

Kurt read the message three times, smiling to himself in a way more sweet that he would like to admit. Sometimes things happen in the strangest ways.

He wrote his reply right away.

* * *

Dave was walking in his room and sweating just like after a game. He didn't think Kurt would answer the same night, since he probably was with his boyfriend, but still he didn't know if he could sleep right now.

He had the kiss between Belle and the Beast in mind, and he felt stupid thinking about it, but still associated it with him and Kurt. He wanted at least to be his friend, talk to him, have some laughs.

After he changed his clothes and prepared himself for sleep, he saw a light coming from his phone, and a unmistakable sound. He went closer, like he was scared, and read "Kurt".

That took his breath away.

" _Hi David. It was very nice to see you too, and I'm glad you wrote me. The movie was funny and touching and I just loved the music. It's no surprise you and your sister liked it. You two look alike, by the way._

 _I would love to meet you. What about tomorrow at 3:00 pm? We can eat some cake at Lima Bean and after, if you like, see this movie again. I loved it that much. Goodnight David, and hopefully, see you tomorrow."_

Dave's heart felt so warm he just had to touch it, so he reached his cheast with his hand. His mind was blank, like an unwritten paper. He wasn't sure this was really happening, but he really hoped it was.

He replied to Kurt, saying he would meet him the next day, outside the Hummel-Hudson house, then he went to bed, not sure if he would sleep ever again.

Both boys silently looked at the wall, trying to sleep. They had so many thoughts in their mind, hopes, desires…

One song came in their minds, like a lullaby they heard long time ago, but still as beautiful as always.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends_

 _Unexpectedly_

 _Just a little change_

 _Small to say the least_

 _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepared_

 _Beauty and the Beast_


End file.
